zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
East Akkala Stable
The East Akkala Stable is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a stable located in the Deep Akkala region of Hyrule. It is run by Rudi and employs Khini as a chef, Aya as a stable hand, and the Hylian mercenary Hoz as security. Along with the usual Horses and Donkeys that are looked after by the stable, East Akkala Stable is also home to a couple of Sheep and Cuccos, along with a brown Hylian Retriever, who will lead Link to a buried Treasure Chest containing ten Shock Arrows in exchange for three pieces of Meat. Outside, along with the usual Cooking Pot, Link can find a Woodcutter's Axe, a Wooden Bow and harvest Hearty Radishes from the field nearby. Inside a recipe for Meat and Rice Bowl hangs on the wall and the fourth volume of the Rumor Mill lays open on a table. Shops Akkala Buns In addition to the services normally carried out by a stable, East Akkala stable also sells Akkala Buns, a delicacy exclusive to East Akkala Stable. Unlike other food items, Akkala buns must be consumed as soon as they are purchased, as, due to the freshness of their ingredients, they go bad very quickly. As a result Khini will feed them directly to Link if he if he purchases one. Akkala buns have an "Enduring" effect and may grant Link an extra, temporary stamina wheel when consumed. This however, does not always happen and sometimes they will have no effect, a fact Khini notes is odd. Akkala buns cost 10 Rupees. Beedle Beedle can be found walking around during the day or sitting outside the stable. At night he rests inside the stable. Beedle sells Arrows, vegetables, and Smotherwing Butterflies at this stable. Captures memories If Link has completed the Side Quest ‘Find the Fairy Fountain’ Pikango can be found painting at East Akkala Stable. If Link talks to him he will examine the ninth picture Princess Zelda took and explain to Link that there are very few giant goddess statues in Hyrule and that this one comes from the Spring of Power, allowing Link to know where he has to go to recover the lost memory. Shrine Quests The Spring of Power To begin the Shrine Quest ‘The Spring of Power’ Link must speak to Nobo, who is stayed at East Akkala Stable. She will tell him about the Spring of Power that lies to the west, where Link must go to continue the quest. Side Quests A shady customer. Link can receive the side quest ‘A Shady Customer’ from Hoz, who has been hired as extra security by the stable after they learnt about Kilton. As a result Hoz wants Link to provide him with a picture of Kilton so he can understand his adversity better. Once Link shows him the picture the side quest will be complete and Hoz will reward Link with a silver rupee. Mini Games Blue Flame If Link has completed the side quest ‘Robbie's Research’ he can play the Blue Flame Mini Game by talking to Aya. She will state that she misses the blue flame that used to burn in the stone lantern she sits by and challenges Link to relight it in under three minutes. The quicker Link does this the better the reward. Lighting the flame in under twenty seconds will earn him a gold rupee, doing so in under one minute will earn him a silver rupee, and completing the challenge within the time limit will earn him a purple rupee. Category:Stables